Revenge (episode)
Revenge is the twenty-second episode of NCIS Season 10 and the 232nd episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis As the NCIS team continue searching for Ilan Bodnar, Tony and Ziva both attempt to come to terms with the physical and psychological wounds sustained from the car accident they were in with Ziva's own search for Bodnar eventually leading her to a final showdown against her former friend... Prologue The episode opens with a recap detailing what happened over the last few episodes and ends with NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs stating that this was to let everyone take the wild goose chase and hope Bodnar let his guard down in the United States. A car sits at a traffic stop. Inside, NCIS Special Agents Anthony DiNozzo and Ziva David hold hands with Ziva smiling at the sign of reassurance from Tony. Seconds later, they drive across the road with Ziva calling Tony's name, presumably attempting to tell him something. However, as that happens, a SUV drives in front of them with Tony yelling "Ziva!". Seconds later, the SUV crashes into the car, the impact damaging the front of the SUV itself while Tony's car takes the worst of the impact. The SUV skids to stop while Tony's car slips to a stop a few meters away from it, the horn blaring loudly. Inside the car, both Ziva and Tony are unconscious although Ziva shows signs of stirring. The SUV's door opens and a lone figure gets out. Meanwhile, Ziva has awoken and sees Tony lying there, still unconscious. The figure edges closer to the car. Ziva then examines Tony where it's shown that the right side of Tony's own nose is drenched with blood, Tony having broken his nose during the crash. As Ziva struggles to grasp what's going on, the figure then arrives in through the window and kneels down, grabbing the bag at Ziva's feet. Ziva closes her eyes, obviously stunned and for a few seconds, her vision is blurry but when it clears, she sees a familiar figure: Ilan Bodnar. "Ilan", Ziva says, unsurprised. Bodnar told Ziva that he told her to walk away. Ziva then winces again. As this happen, a Chevilar Cadillac arrives. Meanwhile, Ziva groans in pain at the injury to her right arm. Bodnar then rushes over to the Cadillac and gets in. Ignoring the pain in her right arm, Ziva reaches for her holstered SIG-Sauer and pulls it out of her holster. As that happens, Bodnar has gotten into the Cadillac with the car driving off. With some great difficulty, Ziva aims at her SIG at the fleeing Cadillac and fires off eleven shots, one managing to shatter the back window although the Cadillac speeds into the night, undeterred before it disappears from sight seconds later. It then cuts to Ziva who still has her gun, a look of pure anger on her face as she realizes that Bodnar has escaped again. Act One Act Two Act Three Act Four Gibbs arrives into the lab, carrying a Caf-Pow for Abby and wondering if she earned it. Abby assures him that she did. Act Five Major Events *Tony and Ziva survive their car accident with Tony suffering a broken nose and Ziva's right shoulder being dislocated. *It's also revealed that this was Tony's third car accident and as such, he loses his car. *Ziva eventually locates Ilan Bodnar on a South African ship and after engaging him in hand-to-hand combat, kills him by throwing Bodnar off a platform, finally avenging her father and Jackie Vance as the team look on. *It is revealed in this episode that Bodnar had not been responsible for Arash Kazmi's death. Trivia *This is the twelfth episode of the NCIS series to have actors who were previously associated with the Canadian/American sci-fi shows, Stargate SG-1, Stargate Atlantis and Stargate Universe appear on the show as Cliff Simon who plays the Ship's Captain in this episode appeared on Stargate SG-1 as the Goa'uld System Lord, Ba'al. Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 10 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by George Schenck Category:NCIS Episodes written by Frank Cardea Category:NCIS Episodes directed by James Whitmore, Jr. Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Thomas Morrow Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Ilan Bodnar